


Your Face

by Verdeal



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Awkardness, Bonding, Boy's Love, Clothing, Confessions, Crushes, Cute, Deviates From Canon, Feelings, Feels, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Relationship(s), Romance, Secrets, Short, Slash, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdeal/pseuds/Verdeal
Summary: Link and Sheik are in a lovely picnic at Lake Hylia. A strong wind blows, and Sheik's face is shown. What will happen? LinkxSheik. Sheik is male and a separate character from Zelda in this oneshot.





	Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Old 2012 stuff that was gathering dust on fanfiction.net. :)

Lake Hylia. Such a wonderful place to relax. Crystalline water with various types of fish and a clear, clear blue sky certainly had a quenching effect on most people that went there. Well… the same couldn't be said about a certain Hero of Time and a certain sheikah person.

"Oh, no… Hero! Stop cooking that fish!", Sheik shouted when he was on his way back to their picnic.

Link, looking confused, replied, "Why…? Have you given up on eating fish?"

"It's not that.", Sheik narrowed his eyes, while sitting down beside Link. "Like most people, I'm not quite fond of burned food."

Link smiled gently and said to himself, "My goddesses… I should start paying less attention to his beauty when cooking."

Sheik became curious. "Beauty?"

"Yeah, beauty. Lake Hylia is beautiful."

Sheik thought, "Thank goddesses he wasn't talking about MY beauty. It would be awkward to have someone handsome as him talk about how handsome I am. But…Wait a moment! He said "HIS beauty", didn't he? Maybe I just heard it wrong. It's hard to hear well with this cowl on."

Their picnic then went on as smooth as it could be…with Sheik forcing Link to eat facing his back.

"What I don't quite get is why I can't see your face when you're eating."

Sheik sighed nervously, and then muttered something under his breath. Then he finally replied, "It's a sheikah habit. We only show our faces to other sheikahs."

But Link was persistent. "You have to eat anyway, right? So what's the matter with showing your face just this once?"

"I. Won't. Show. My. Face. What part of it didn't you under- whaaaaaaaa!". Unfortunately for Sheik, the wind element had a thing for Link. It took off the cowl, revealing a very angular nose and a delicate mouth that was neither thin nor thick. Together with the thin, tanned face and the sharp red eyes, Sheik's face was simply…

"Beautiful.", Link had no other words to describe the exotic beauty before him. Actually, no word was enough to describe it. But his heart was beating way too fast, and he had to express his unusual adoration to Sheik somehow… Or maybe he could just choke it and shove it down his own throat. In a wild gesture, he ended up expressing his feelings by choking Sheik with a kiss, in which he shoved his tongue down his throat.

-"-

"Ah…Now I get it, Sheik dear. You actually don't like to show your face because you're afraid Ganondorf will see it and will want to make you his wife."

"What?!", Sheik exclaimed, not quite believing that Link had said such irrational things. "If I can't even understand why YOU like me, why would I fear being desired by Ganondorf? Besides, I'm a man, so it's impossible to be his wife."

Link laughed, amused, and stated, "I was just teasing you, my dear~!", then he became serious, "But you sure are beautiful." Sheik turned scarlet with that disturbing comment. He was supposed to be handsome, not beautiful. But then again, he was far from being the manliest man in Hyrule, with that girl face and androgynous voice. Besides, why was it so important if he had already gotten Link, his most beloved piece of man?

-"-

A thought suddenly occurred to him. "That time, Link WAS saying I was beautiful, after all. That means he called beautiful twice today. That is Link's ability to embarrass people for you. I wonder from where such straightforwardness comes from."

"Sheik, you are being quite silent and mysterious. What are you thinking about? Hmm?", Link inquired, while nuzzling Sheik's shoulder.

"Nothing."

"You should try to be more straightforward, just like me.". With that, the Hero of Time made Sheik sink deep with him into a binding, emotional kiss that made both of them feel like they were lovers since a very long time.

"I know Sheik was lying to me when he said that cowl was just a sheikah habit", Link thought while kissing Sheik. "Impa doesn't wear it, so there's more to it than he said. But someday, when he learns to be more straightforward, he will tell me the truth behind it.", then he giggled under the kiss. Sheik faked not minding the giggling at all, but thought, "What sort of subverted thoughts could this childish hero be having?"


End file.
